A Child of Evil
by Iasiu
Summary: A bit of light can always shine out of pure Darkness


Ch. 1 The Death Eater's Daughter

A bit of light can always shine out of pure Darkness

I am all alone. I was always alone... an orphan. My mother... and father in Azkaban, Death Eaters. Me? I wander about.... Taking a bit of food here.... A few Sickles there... always feeling guilty about what I do. Anyone who sees me on the street will stare, and smile, and say "poor girl " or "Aren't you the most adorable little thing".

Sure physically I may be pretty, well with my reddish brownish hair and my chocolate colored eyes I would be surprised if they _didn't _say anything about the way I look, not that I am obsessed with the way I look, No I'm just the opposite. But as I said before, that's physically. But as you may know looks can be deceiving and, in my case, my looks are hiding the fact that I am the most evil child in the world. Maybe the evilest anything in the world.... No there_ are_ two exceptions to that, Lord Voldemort, and my parents.

As I said before my parents are Death Eaters followers of Voldemort, the most evil wizard of his time, but you muggles are most likely lost completely. Lets see, The only was I can explain it is (good thing I learned about you muggles in the orphanage, witch was the same one Tom Riddle stayed in before well... you know) but anyway I guess the closest explanation would be that Voldemort is like Hitler and Death Eaters are like Nazis. 

Well my parents were Death eaters and they had me shortly before they were caught and brought to Azkaban. And I was forced into the orphanage. It was a muggle orphanage because they ask no questions. A wizard orphanage would ask if I remembered my last name, I mean I _was _three when I was taken there and very advanced 

For my age and if I would've said "my name is Katrina Lestrange" they would've tried to send me there as well. 

In about three years when I was six, I left the orphanage upon hearing that Tom Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort had stayed there as well. I had pretended _not_ to be part of a wizard world just to get away from the darkness, and I had to leave my friends and do it again. For a time I stayed in a cave, that is where I found Trini. Now since I knew I was a witch I thought I might as well have some way to get and deliver mail. But I always had to be different. And Trini was not an owl, she was a bat. Oh , how that bat reminded me of myself , somehow scared , alone , and her eyes.... searching for something unknown even to herself. So, I trained it how to become a mail bat and she was my best friend ever since. 

But the training was almost useless , the only letters I ever get are letters saying that I am accepted to schools of the Dark Arts . The only ones I ever send are the ones declining their invitation. I will not "Follow in my parents foot steps" I will not go to any school of the Dark Arts.

Hogwarts ... that is where I truly wish to attend , But there are a couple of things that will hold me back. One is that you have to be eleven to be eligible for Hogwarts . However, that will soon change . I will be eleven in two days. The other , is one I can not discard , my family name, so if I tell any one my name is Katrina Lestrange they will shudder and kick me out into the cold. For even if what I hear about the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore , that so long as they have the magical talent he will give them a chance , even if that is true , that rule surly can not apply to me. No one can be that understanding, not for me . 

So now , I am stuck in the broken down house that belonged to my parents. There is no getting away from the fact that evil forces are following me . But , I am , at least , left alone by other witches and wizards. They believe the house is cursed . Of coarse it isn't , but why ruin a good thing ? 

************************************************************************

It is now a day before my Birthday. After seeing no letter from Hogwarts , I have made up my mind. The next letter I receive from a school , being it a Dark Arts school or a normal one , I am taking it . Good or Evil doesn't matter anymore , I am already evil. So I might as well follow Voldemort himself , not that Ill be happy about it but I believe in destiny and if it is my destiny to be the worlds youngest Death Eater , so be it

It is 11:59 ...................... 12:00 Happy Birthday, although I do not see why they put the happy in the Birthday because for me it is never true

I am going to bed now. I have not the time or energy to dwell on my thoughts any longer. 


End file.
